


My King

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	My King

“It’s not that I don’t understand it, Nakia. I just-I wanna spend more time with him, he’s my friend after all and I barely see him anymore,” you sighed in defeat as you let yourself fall onto the bed next to your best friend, Nakia.  
“I get it, (Y/N). I’m his friend, too, but he’s the king now. He has to keep peace and balance and that includes pushing his personal life back a bit. Just talk to him, tell him you want to do something with him. T’Challa will understand,” your friend spoke calmly. She knew about your crush on the king, which didn’t help your situation at all. You were grateful to have her in your life, she always knew how to help.

Just several minutes later you stood before T’Challa, waiting for him to finish writing some document.  
“How can I help you, (Y/N)?” he smiled at you, standing up and walking around the desk to stand in front of you.  
“I don’t want you to think I don’t understand your situation but…I feel left behind, okay? I feel like you don’t care about me anymore, I feel like I’m a toy you threw away because you got sick of it. Like you don’t want to spend time with me anymore,” you explained, trying to keep your voice calm and steady.  
“(Y/N), I’m the King now, what do you expect me to do? Leave my duties behind for you? You mean a lot to me but I cannot do that, Wakanda needs me, our people need me-“  
“But I need you, too, T’Challa! I love you and every moment I don’t get to spend with you feels like a stab to my heart, ripping it in pieces.”   
Your outburst was followed by silence. After several moments you didn’t get a reaction from T’Challa so you turned around, ready to leave the room before you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, pulling you back, your body colliding with his’, your hands falling to his muscular chest.  
“I love you, too, (Y/N),” he mumbled before leaning down to press his lips onto yours, his arms wrapping around your body. After the initial shock, your hands wandered over his chest to his neck, pulling him closer to you, your lips moving in perfect sync. T’Challa’s tongue slid out of his mouth, massaging your lips, begging for entrance which you quickly granted.  
“My king, I heard some turmoil-“ You and T’Challa immediately jumped apart only to be greeted by a smirking Okoye by the door. She bowed her head, trying to contain her smile as she backed out of the room again. When the door fell shut again, you turned back to your king, both of you letting out breathy laughs.  
“I want to spend more time with you, trust me I do. But my responsibilities as the King of Wakanda come first, my love,” T’Challa pulled you closer again, hugging you to his chest.  
“I love you, (Y/N), don’t forget that.”  
“Never, my king.”


End file.
